legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree; it belongs to Tony Orlando and Dawn, as well as the writers developing it back in 1973. Still, it's a nice song. A/N: It's been a long time since I released a song parody, so here's another one. This takes place after the events of The Imprisoning War and Link's dream sequence at Koholint. Keep in mind this is about the Hero of Time, not the aforementioned Hero of Legend. Though, it'd be nice for him, too. Link has awakened from his short slumber, though it felt like months since he was nearly killed by that fatal storm at sea and awakened the Wind Fish after he defeated his own merged Nightmare. Zelda II and her Water-types were ecstatic to see him alive and well; however, he was far from whole. As soon as his feet touched the beach of Zora's Domain, he recalled his deep scars and sorrow, as well as a longing end for his mounting misery. He left Hyrule during his self-exile as he bared the emptiness inside him, so much so that he almost hanged himself in the Sacred Forest Meadow Grotto, though there was always someone to interfere with the end of his turmoil. Before he went away, he wrote to Princess Zelda of his last request, if he should ever return... I'm coming home, I've done my time Now I must know what is and isn't mine If you received my letter there's one thing to set me free Now you know what you must do, if you still want me. If you still want me... Just tie a yellow ribbon round the Deku Tree. It's been several months, does Hyrule need me? If I don't see a yellow ribbon around the Deku Tree I'll leave this land, be part of the damned, put the blame on me... Just tie a yellow ribbon round the Deku...Tree. Like all wise monarchs, she knew that a yellow ribbon doesn't just represent someone coming back from a war abroad, but also as a sign of suicide awareness. She can recall Link's emotional numbness despite Hyrule and the Sacred Realm being restored. She had experienced death recently, as did Link, once Ganondorf was finally slewed at the Pyramid of Power in the corrupt Evil Realm; the pieces of the Triforce were reunited as they left their barers, and with Zelda II's pure, balanced heart, she made a wish to restore the land it once was. Reversing all the death and destruction Ganondorf made when he disguised himself as Agahnim, the brainwashing of the Hyrulean Knights loyal to the doomed Royal Family, imprisonment of all the Sages, as well as Rauru, the advanced Sage of Light, who passed away and had Mewtwo as his replacement. Without the Triforce of Courage, the portion of Farore's essence, Link endured all the trauma and tragedies, and put all the blame on himself. As a result, he wanted to end his life and his destiny as the legendary Hero of Time, no longer feeling like the hero he once was; his bravery was stripped away along with the Courage piece, and he desperately wrote this letter to her which was delivered immediately by Taillow. Meanwhile, Link was heading to Kokiri Forest on Latios' back, as he couldn't bring himself there from all those heavy burdens. Great Deku Sprout, wait for me. Cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see I'm really still in prison and Zelda, she holds the key A simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free And I wrote and told her, please Just tie a yellow ribbon round the Deku Tree. It's been several months, does Hyrule need me? If I don't see a yellow ribbon around the Deku Tree I'll leave this land, be part of the damned, put the blame on me... Just tie a yellow ribbon round the Deku...Tree. Latios took Link to the forest, at the Great Deku Tree Meadow's pathway, leading to the same location where his mom spilt her blood as the late Tree took him in; outsiders were forbidden to enter the forest, but the infant Link was an exception since he was blessed by the Goddesses as the "child of destiny." He'd later grown as the Hero of Time and possessed great fortitude, but that all changed once he slowly set foot towards the Tree's resting place. The sapling was glad to see him, though the Hylian disregarded the welcome as he walked passed with a heart and head as heavy as the Iron Boots he once wore; he felt as if the former was about to shatter into infinitesimal pieces. Filled with remorse and regret, he dragged his feet toward it, fearing for his loss of his sanity and his life. He was completely unaware that there some small pitter pats behind him, following him. Then, he heard some shrill voices and rose his head. Now all the kids are cheerin And I can't believe I see... He shook his head to get rid of the daze, or rather the glare from the sun's rays shining on his late father figure, and his eyes beheld an astonishing sight. He smiled widely as his indigo eyes sparkled like Lake Hylia. One hundred yellow ribbons round the Deku Tree! Thinking all the children had died, as well as the sagacious Sprout, and thinking that no one appreciated him as the savior of the land, it was like a ton of Nightmares lifted off his shoulders. He was more than welcome returning to Hyrule! The Kokiri, who looked up to him as the valiant hero, including the headstrong Mido cried for him and his brighter fate. They crowded around him, much to his amazement! He now knew in his heart that he's still the valiant Hylian warrior everyone knew and still loved, even Princess Zelda herself! He realized it was her to change his fate and convince everyone who he truly is! From then on in, it has been decided. I'm coming home! A/N: When I was younger, and when I was still into Ocarina of Time, I used to listen to a radio station a lot, known as Oldies 100, aka 100.1 WJRZ. Before it transformed into a temporary country station, then turned into Jersey's Greatest Hits instead of the classics I knew growing up with my parents. Heck, there used to be a parody of sorts as I was square-dancing during some of my gym classes in middle school; wish I weren't in so many of those lousy remedial classes. Anyway, during my early teens, I played a little of A Link to the Past, and I've heard a tad of Link's Awakening, and then somehow my mind developed this scenario of not only Link's possibility of trying to commit suicide, but also find redemption from his self-rehabilitation and all those accusations and misery he had to go thru. Yes, they were supposed to be events of the Hero of Legend; however, I'd rather prefer the Hero of Time and move Ocarina of Time forward without the interference from Majora's Mask which I utterly despise. Also, yellow ribbons represent the armed forces as they're deployed overseas and/or involved in armed combat; they can also represent suicide awareness. This idea may've been a sign of early depression, but I can't be certain. Plus, there were a few Gen 3 Pokémon; I'd rather have a different roster to avoid redundancy. And with that song, that's when things fell into place. I wasn't sure how to carry it into fruition till just now. So, here's to a songfic for the Zelda/Pokémon crossover! Also, as a side note, since it's about suicide awareness, if any of you feel suicidal, I've found this number: 1-800-273-TALK. I'm no consultant, but since I suffer from depression sometimes, I just want to let you all know that you're never alone. Category:Blog posts